


残夏

by ksj2008



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer, Top Akaashi Keiji
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: 麦茶炮梗。纪念快要结束的夏天。无脑PWP。很苏的赤苇和很粘人的木兔。





	残夏

+  
赤苇房间的空调坏了，维修员最早也得明天才能过来。从家里储藏室角落搬出来的年迈的立式电风扇燃烧着自己最后的寿命努力给房间里带来一点空气的流动的凉意。拉起来的厚重窗帘隔绝了外面夏日午后毒辣的太阳光，却也给房间里蒙上了一层敦实的闷热感。赤苇端来两杯加了冰的麦茶和草莓进了房间，就看到木兔已经嫌热扒掉了短袖光着上身趴在他床上看手机。  
“赤苇——为什么这么热！”  
木兔猛然抬头，以往都精神地翘着的头发因为湿气耷拉了一缕在眼皮前，抬起眼睛看着赤苇的样子就带了一丝委屈，看着有点可怜兮兮的。  
赤苇面无表情地平复了自己稍微加速的心跳，将托盘递给木兔，“前辈，喝点冰的。”  
木兔抓了一杯麦茶咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大口，动作太快，溢出来了一点，沿着少年的下巴滑下脖子，绕过锁骨，然后顺着胸膛一起一伏的动作跌跌撞撞滑下去，最终掉在赤苇的床上，成了一个小小的水渍。  
赤苇收回逗留在木兔挺起的胸膛上的眼神，拉了椅子坐在木兔前面，没有拿起自己的那一杯麦茶，只是将托盘放到桌子上，然后端起草莓——刚从冰箱里取出来，还带着寒气——拈了一颗，递到刚放下杯子的木兔的嘴边。  
“昨天在农贸市场买的草莓，很甜。”  
“哦！最爱草莓了！”木兔欢呼一声张开嘴，凑到赤苇手边咬住草莓，只是少年不知有意还是无意，伸出的舌头轻轻舔过赤苇的指尖，好像赤苇的手指尖上沾了一点草莓的汁水。  
赤苇这回终于没法淡定，电流通过指尖让他的心跳失了节拍，在木兔抬起身袭击他的嘴唇时没能做出任何反应。  
木兔的嘴里是新鲜草莓和麦茶混在一起的甜中带点茶香，比周遭的温度低很多，让赤苇的嘴唇感到舒适。他放下手中的玻璃碗，抬手搂住前辈赤裸的肩膀，主动加深了这个其实并没有很意料之外的吻。  
木兔在他的嘴里咯咯笑，震动从舌头传递到喉咙然后落在胸腔里的心脏上，像是爱丽丝的兔子踩了几脚，“赤苇，草莓好吃嘛。”  
“我没有尝到味道。”赤苇啄着木兔已经暖起来的嘴唇，却被木兔塞了一个草莓到嘴里。草莓很软也很甜，一口咬下去汁水溢出嘴角，木兔大叫着不能浪费，把自己的心思明摆在赤苇的面前毫不做作，舌头舔上赤苇的下巴，然后是脖子，然后是锁骨。  
“木兔前辈，草莓汁没有流那么远——”虽然这么说着，但是赤苇还是由着木兔舔弄，也任凭自己也跟着燥热起来——他明明是不怕热的类型。  
木兔想要什么基本上都能得到（“主要是赤苇太由着他乱来”，黑尾会这么说），主要是他那一根筋的大脑里的小心思太好猜，跟个孩子一样把所有的情绪都写在脸上。将赤苇拖上床的木兔现在跨坐在学弟的腰上扯着少年身上被他用草莓汁糊了好几块红色的白色T恤，将脱掉的T恤随手丢到地上，就有些兴奋地趴下身和赤苇交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。  
“木兔前辈，你不会觉得有些热么？”赤苇染上情欲的声音有些低哑，帮着木兔把他和自己的短裤和内裤都脱掉，在木兔握住两人勃起的时候没忍住呻吟了一声。  
“我就想着，反正都热的流汗，干嘛不再做一点本就应该流汗的事情，要不然汗就白流了。”木兔絮絮叨叨说着一堆逻辑上好似通行又乱七八糟的话，笑嘻嘻地红着脸噙着赤苇的耳垂舔弄。赤苇也就平躺在床上任对方索取，双手搂在木兔的后背上沿着脊椎画着圈，数着一节一节脊椎，然后手指顺着尾骨滑入木兔的臀缝，揉弄着木兔挺翘的屁股。  
“唔嘿嘿，赤苇你超——色。”木兔在赤苇的胸膛上啃来啃去，每次赤苇发出点什么声音都要跟个色老头一样做个评价，但是眼睛里挪揄的神色却因为自身逐渐兴奋起来而显得很是可爱。赤苇没忍住嘴角的笑，在木兔又一次咬上自己乳头的时候他将已经沾了润滑液的手指插入木兔的后穴。  
木兔的腰一下子塌下来了，他又一次握住两人的阴茎摩擦着，有些难耐地拱起身子让赤苇的手指更深入扩张。  
两人身上都已经起了一层薄汗，木兔是孩童体质本身体温就高，现在更是，赤苇觉得两人下身贴紧的地方像是在桑拿房里一样，他不紧不慢地扣入了第二根手指缓慢坚定地扩张着木兔的身体，时不时抬头亲吻前辈的额头让他放松下来。  
木兔的头发已经彻底耷拉下来了，掩在刘海后面的眼眸湿漉漉看着赤苇，像是什么小动物。他还是嘻嘻笑着，尽管皱着眉头，摆动着腰肢开始在赤苇的阴茎上画圈圈。  
“等一下前辈，让我戴上安全套。“赤苇稍微坐起身想要去够床头柜，却被木兔施力摁在床上。  
“别啦，已经够热了，套在套套里不会更热嘛。京治，尽情来吧！“说的豪情万丈，明明场合就完全错了。  
赤苇也没办法，木兔任性起来没法讲道理，只能给自己提醒待会儿要拔出来不能内射——木兔的身体比较敏感，一内射就要坏肚子好几天。  
虽然很热——身体内外都在燥热——可是两人坚挺的阴茎很清楚说明了两人的兴趣程度。木兔俯下身含住赤苇的阴茎吞咽了几下当做润滑，然后抬起腰扶着赤苇缓缓吞入了已经涨红的龟头。木兔咬着嘴唇，只泻出一点鼻音，哼唧着，缓缓坐下，将赤苇全部吃进身体里，然后摸着自己的肚皮，揉了揉。  
“真的每次都觉好厉害，可以隔着肚皮摸到赤苇什么的。“木兔喘着气语不惊人死不休，赤苇忍住翻白眼的冲动，拉下木兔的身体咬在他的脖子上，换来前辈的一声哽在喉咙里的尖叫。  
“前辈，你再不动我就动了。“  
“赤苇你怎么可以这么没有耐心！“虽然嘴上这么说，木兔却还是乐不可支地开始晃动起了腰部。也不知道他平时在网上都看些什么鬼东西，学会了什么在骑乘时用腰拼写椰子的英文这种方法，第一次在赤苇身上试验后得到了少年非同一般的回应后就乐此不疲，每次都要玩这么一出。  
“C——O——C——“木兔的腰晃得很有节奏，抓着赤苇的手，嘴巴里还念念有词。  
赤苇掐了一把木兔的腰让对方瞬间软下来，在心里翻了个白眼，也顺带压着木兔翻了个身将自己的王牌压入床里。  
“前辈，既然适应好了就让我来吧。“赤苇俯身狠狠冲进木兔身体里，挤出对方的尖叫，满意地看着木兔失神的模样，低头吻住少年的嘴巴，开始按照自己摸索出的木兔喜欢的韵律抽插起来。  
木兔是个在床上和床下一样大声的人。他们的第一次是在木兔家里，尽管木兔父母不在，但木兔那放开嗓子的叫床声还是让赤苇第二天早上看到木兔邻居的时候自动脸红。于是之后赤苇就养成了在做爱时给木兔很多亲吻的习惯，虽然不能完全让木兔闭嘴不扰邻，但是也让木兔十分开心，张开全身让自己迎接赤苇的一切——赤苇的阴茎，赤苇的舌头，赤苇的心，赤苇的爱。  
少年柔韧强劲的大腿缠在赤苇的腰上，脚后跟勾着赤苇的大腿随着少年的动作一晃一晃，木兔像个树袋熊挂在赤苇的身上，让自己的腰肢悬空，好更深刻地感受赤苇在自己体内的搏动。  
电风扇已经完全不起作用了，两人的汗水沾湿了床单和枕头，但是两人都没有去管。桌边的麦茶里的冰块因为室内的升温已经完全融化，凝结在玻璃杯上的水珠打湿了整个托盘。  
木兔的声音越来越高，他将自己凑在赤苇的耳边，让赤苇的发茬蹭过他的脸颊和耳朵，在赤苇的耳边一遍又一遍念着男孩的名字——京治，我的京治。  
赤苇眉头锁紧，再最后狠狠抽插了两下后拔出来，将他和木兔的阴茎握在一起撸了两下，闷哼一声和木兔一起达到了高潮。  
木兔软绵绵地松开了手和脚，将有些累了的赤苇接入自己的怀里，让男孩的脑袋休息在自己的肩窝里。他很喜欢这样，在进入贤者时间时和赤苇黏在一起躺着。赤苇的体温和他相反天生偏低，哪怕是情动和做爱也只是让他稍微热一点，对木兔来说还是凉爽的，现在贴在身边就像是那种外婆会做的装满绿豆的凉抱枕。  
木兔闭着眼睛嗯嗯点头，嘴角被赤苇戳了个草莓。张开嘴一口咬掉所有，木兔睁开眼睛看着一旁的赤苇。黑发的少年看着他，黑色的眼睛里映着的全是他的倒影。  
“赤苇你也吃！“木兔含糊不清地说着，凑过去将剩下半个没咬碎的草莓渡到赤苇的嘴里，红色的汁水又流了满身。  
“啊真是…… “黏黏糊糊的，赤苇却也反感不起来，只是咬着草莓，让木兔的手穿过自己汗湿的头发揉着自己的头皮。赤苇看着木兔眉梢都带着笑意的侧脸，让自己刚还鼓噪的心跳渐渐平静下来。  
外面的知了在叫，是生命的最后几天，也是夏日的尾巴。

END.


End file.
